Gone
by slmliau
Summary: Munakata loathes Suoh Mikoto.


_I was suppose to be studying for the finals I have tomorrow and the next day, and I ended up writing this... "orz_

_**Disclaimer: **K Project is GoRA and GoHands'!_

* * *

Munakata loathes Suoh Mikoto.

As he thrust the lethargic man onto the ground, the usual smirk graced the red-haired king's face. Munakata's hands shook as they clutched at the man's t-shirt, and he panted slightly, betraying his turbulent emotions.

"Suoh…" Munakata leaned forwards, their faces mere centimeters apart. Memories of the forbidden nights they spent together danced behind his eyes, causing him to take inhale deeply to calm his furiously-beating heart.

"Is the Blue King here to reprimand me for taking my duties so lightly again?" Suoh's low voice rumbled near Munakata's ear. He chuckled, jolting the man straddling him.

"You fool; do you understand the state of your powers right now? Innocent students and your own clansmen are here. Do you want to repeat the incident of the Kagutsu crater? You are in no state to seek out the Colorless King." He could feel Mikoto – no, _Suoh's _hot breath caressing his cheeks. The ridiculous urge to kiss the man arose, and he quickly quenched the thought.

"I will settle my own business, while you take care of yours. Isn't that all there is?"

Munakata's eyes widened at the harsh words. He released the other, his body slowly pulling back as Suoh continued to stare blankly at him. He stood up and adjusted his glasses, attempting to shield the shock on his own face.

"Barbarian, you're beyond reason," the Blue King stared down the Red King, hating how his words, carelessly flung around, had stung. But the man was right – had he not been the one to cut things off in the first place?

Suoh stood up, the cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. "You didn't think you'd be able to change my mind, did you? That's so not your style."

He flinched at the man's words. It was apparent that anything feelings Suoh might have had for him were long gone, and only he was left in the same place he had been years ago. Not a single step had been taken forward.

"I…just came here to see a friend," the words echoed softly in the night. It sounded hollow even to Munakata's own ears. All his fancy, extensive vocabulary had disappeared when he had found the lion stalking its prey, leaving his mouth dry, and his heart heavy. Of course he had known Suoh wouldn't listen to him, but he had to try regardless.

Suoh smiled and crushed the cigarette under his foot. Munakata's cool exterior that had always carefully concealed every emotion unfitting of the Blue King was gone. He had always found it amusing that the frigid man was capable of such passionate emotions directed towards him. It contradicted Munakata's entire being and his duty as the Blue King.

His voice was raw when Munakata whispered, "Suoh, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

The plea rung in his ears, and he let his eyes expose his aching emotions to the only man who would ever see him in this state. He urged him – _begged _him to change his mind.

The Red King sighed, understanding what Munakata had just done. Flinging aside all facades and pretty language was something that man would never do to anyone else. But he refused to be swayed. Not even by him.

"Go."

* * *

When they kissed, it was just another battle; another exotic dance under the moonlight. The sweltering heat radiating from Suoh would envelop the both of them, as their bodies tangled together and their tongues danced.

'Making love' was an inaccurate term for the scorching nights they spent together. They would wage war until dawn, before Suoh would release Munakata from his grip. The man would light a cigarette and smirk down at the Blue King, utterly exhausted and scowling, though the lightest tinge of pink would darken his pale cheeks. And that would only cause Suoh further amusement.

Though they no longer had a relationship that held them together back in their high school days, Munakata would still wake up in the middle of the night to find Suoh in his bed. Alternatively, Suoh would find Munakata banging on his bedroom door, completely inebriated and throwing a barrage of decorated curse words at him. On nights such as those, Munakata would wake up to a splitting headache and a sore body positively covered in bites and hickeys.

However, even those days had long become a distant memory. Munakata had finally set his foot down one night, declaring that as the Blue King, it was unbecoming of him to associate with a "barbarian" such as Suoh Mikoto. His duties had burdened his guilty conscience, and Munakata could no longer find a peace of mind even in his elaborate puzzles. Nonetheless, though he understood the logic behind his action, his irritating heart would still sometimes question his 'logical' actions in severing their connection.

It wasn't as if that man had stopped him, anyways. He had only shrugged and lit up yet another cigarette. Munakata refused to admit to himself how much Suoh's uncaring attitude had hurt him.

And so they had gone their separate ways, though he continued to keep tabs on the Red King. There were times when his obsession over the red-haired man was on par with his third-in-command's obsession over the vanguard of Homra. But he would always take care to hide away any resentment he might have felt towards Suoh's clansmen – particularly the ones directed at Totsuka Tatara.

When he had heard of that man's murder at the hands of the Colorless King, he could not help but feel the slightest trace of satisfaction initially, before chastising himself for feeling that way. Totsuka Tatara had been a good friend to the Red King, when he himself could not be.

He had not stopped Suoh when he had come to visit Munakata that night. His aura had been filled with such vehement rage that even Munakata had felt uneasy. When he woke up the next day, Suoh was long gone, leaving him in destroyed futon and an ache in his heart that wouldn't leave.

They were never meant for each other. The Red Clan and the Blue Clan existed in opposition – something Munakata fully understood. Yet he had never been able to fully supress the pull he felt towards the apathetic man. Suoh was a barbaric, uncaring sloth that preferred to either sleep and smoke all day, or fuck Munakata with reckless abandon, leaving bruises and marks all over his pale body.

Oh yes, how Munakata despised the Red King. He hated him for being the only friend he ever had; the only man he loved. He hated him for refusing to be saved; for refusing to shun his duties when he should have. He hated him for forcing Munakata to save their clansmen and the students – to follow his duty as the Blue King – when the only man he wanted to save was Suoh Mikoto.

When his sword had thrust through Suoh's chest, it had felt as if his own heart was being cleaved in two. He had felt the sword cutting into flesh and muscle as if it was nothing, and he had heard every agonized breath Suoh had taken. As the Red King leaned forwards, his chin resting on the Blue King's shoulder, they felt their hearts beating in synchrony for a moment, before Suoh's began to slow down and Munakata's began to quicken as if it could make up for the missing heartbeats.

He could not make a sound, as tears dripped down his face uninhibited. His glasses had fallen somewhere in the snow, but Suoh's face was close enough that his vision was perfect. Blood had dripped from the corner of Suoh's mouth, as his lips formed his usual smirk for the last time.

"Reisi…sorry for making you have to do the dirty work," Suoh coughed, blood dripping onto the snow, staining it a deep shade of vermilion.

"You're a bastard, Mikoto," Munakata attempted to laugh, but it fell flat. He could feel Suoh's blood drenching his Scepter4 uniform, and his hand was still gripping the sword that had ripped through Suoh's weakening body. "Why couldn't you just let me save you? Instead you had to go and play hero like a fool, forcing me to clean up after you."

_What is the point of being a king when I couldn't even save the person most precious to me?_

Suoh could feel the wetness on his cheeks, and he wrapped an arm around Munakata's slender waist. "I'm sorry…"

As the Red King's body sagged against him, Munakata opened his mouth to tell him the only thing left that mattered. "Mikoto, I lo – "

But the man's hand dropped to his side, and a heavy exhale signaled his last breath. Munakata trembled in shock, as Suoh's body began to dissipate in the winter wind, leaving his hands stained in blood.

"You couldn't even stay long enough for me to say goodbye, huh…?" Munakata dropped his sword and fell to his knees, as tears rolled freely onto the snow, mingling with the dark blood. The only thing the Red King had left behind was his coat, heavy in Munakata's hands. He gripped it tight and buried his face, seeking out the man's scent. A ragged scream was wrenched from his throat, and his shoulder shook. He knelt there alone, accompanied only by the slowly-fading scent on Mikoto's coat and the bloodstained snow.

"I hate you, Suoh Mikoto…"

...

_[asdfjk; I was having angsty Mikorei feels so I wrote this, but now I feel even worse. щ(ಥДಥщ) ]_


End file.
